


Breaking Point

by jaeger_bombx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeger_bombx/pseuds/jaeger_bombx
Summary: *MAJOR AOT/SNK SPOILERS FROM ALL SEASONS*this was so heartbreaking to write but i hope you enjoy it!it takes place during the struggle for trost arc but has spoilers from all seasons so be careful!(listen to vogel im kafig while reading for the best experience)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 9





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> *MAJOR AOT/SNK SPOILERS FROM ALL SEASONS*
> 
> this was so heartbreaking to write but i hope you enjoy it!  
> it takes place during the struggle for trost arc but has spoilers from all seasons so be careful!  
> (listen to vogel im kafig while reading for the best experience)

The titans were getting into Trost, everyone was dying. Nearly every member of the 104th Cadet Corps was dead, save for Mikasa and Eren. Hange was dead, Miche was dead, Petra, Eld, Oruo. They were all dead. Blood was splattered everywhere. All Levi could hear was the ringing in his ears as he swept through the air, searching and searching. The other titans couldn't reach him for a while so he had time, time to search for him, for Erwin. Levi’s eyes scanned the rooftops, the ground, everywhere just hoping to see his love somewhere. He had grown a sort of resilience to grief at this point but just the sheer amount of death… He could practically feel his sanity slowly slipping away. He had just lost hope when he saw a rustled speck of golden hair in the distance.  
Everything went quiet as Levi raced towards it and as he got closer, all he could focus on was the pool of crimson his husband was lying in. His heart started pounding as he sped towards Erwin, not once taking his eyes off of him. When he got there, he immediately noticed how still Erwin was. He almost looked peaceful… Almost. His heart dropped as he fell onto the roof and dropped besides Erwin.  
‘No’ Levi thought to himself. That's all he could think. Erwin wasn't, he coul-  
Just at that moment, the rigid man laying on the roof started to cough and regained consciousness. All Levi could feel at that moment was joy, Erwin was alive. As long as he was alive, he could survive anything. As long as he had Erwin at his side, he would be able to cope.  
Levi was practically holding Erwin in his arms at this point when he saw it. A large semi-circle of giant teeth marks buried into Erwin’s side. He wanted to stay hopeful but knew this wouldn't be good.  
‘Hey baby’ Levi whispered as Erwin got to grips with everything around him. He was startled by how easily Erwin was returning but it gave him hope, hope that his love would stay with him.  
‘Hi’, Erwin said, wincing as he tried to smile.  
‘What happened?’. Levi’s face was still deadly serious, he wanted to know how Erwin and his entire squad were wiped out.  
‘A group of Abnormals came in all together. There were about 10 of them. We tried to fight them off but they were just too fast’. He coughed after finishing his sentence, his breathing getting weaker and weaker.  
Levi could see how much pain Erwin was in and it was killing him to see him like this but he wanted to be brave for Erwin, he shouldn't have to see that.  
‘You should’ve signalled for me. You know I would have come to help in a second’.  
Erwin half smiled, half coughed after Levi said that.  
‘I didn’t want you to get hurt’.  
‘No, you should've got me to come help’.  
Guilt was building in Levi’s body. Squeezing his heart, tightening around his chest.  
‘I would’ve been okay Erwin’.  
Erwin weakly smiled.  
‘I know’.  
Levi couldn’t help but hold Erwin closer at this point. Everyone was dead, Erwin was hurt, he couldn't cope.  
‘How are you feeling?’ Levi said, not realising that the bottoms of his eyes were slowly welling up with tears.  
‘Okay, I mean I could be better’, Erwin chuckled softly. There was hope, real hope. Erwin would survive and they could live their lives together. Happy and just, together.

Suddenly for no reason, all the colour flushed out of Erwin’s face, his breathing slowed and his eyes- Something was wrong.  
‘No no no, what's wrong Erwin?’  
‘Levi’, Erwin said Levi’s name with such love.  
‘I don’t think I’m going to make it’.  
‘Don’t say that, of course you are going to make it’. Levi didn’t mean to sound so optimistic but he just couldn’t even entertain the thought of Erwin-  
‘The next in line for my position is Hange, she is capable, I'm sure she will be able to handle it’.  
Levi’s heart dropped. He couldn’t bear to tell Erwin.  
With his head turned away, Levi barely muttered ‘Hange’s dead’.  
Erwin’s face stilled. Anyone could see how much that hurt him. Erwin himself looked like he was ready to burst into tears.  
‘Oh’.  
That's the only words he could muster.  
Erwin’s eyes were going cloudy, his breath was weak. Levi knew what was going to happen but he couldn’t bear it. Even the thought made him feel as if he was thrown into the deepest, darkest abyss known to humanity.  
‘No,no,no Erwin’  
‘Levi-’  
‘No, Erwin please-’  
Erwin’s face suddenly changed. He looked wiser, softer.  
‘I know what you want to say Levi but please just let me say this’.  
And Erwin then used his last few breaths to whisper three words in Levi’s ear.  
‘I..’  
‘No,no,no,no’. They were the only words going around Levi’s head. This isn't happening this wasn-  
‘Love…’  
Erwin inched his head closer to Levi’s and gently kissed him. This wasn’t a kiss to love. This was a kiss goodbye.  
‘You…’  
With that final word, Erwin went limp. His eyes shut and Levi was left, alone, again.  
He was dead.  
Erwin was dead.  
‘This isn’t happening’.  
Levi just sat there, Erwin’s lifeless body laying on this lap. This wasn- ‘No, please no’.  
Anger swelled up inside of him. So much anger, so much rage. Everyone he loved was gone. They were all stolen from him. He couldn’t cope with this anymore. Erwin- He didn't deserve to die, none of them did.  
Erwin, his golden hair, his beautifully enticing eyes, his wonderful personality. That was all gone. The titans took that from him. Now all Levi had left was a limp shell of the man he loved, his soulmate.  
He stood up, his husband’s body sliding off of him.  
Levi just stood there until he slowly backed towards the end of the roof.  
With a swift jump he flipped off the roof and with the help of his gear he landed safely on the ground.  
He began to walk down the streets of Trost. All the blood, all the bodies. Everything was just too much.  
Slowly, he broke into a jog, then a run and then a full on sprint. All the grief, sadness, all the rage that had built up inside of him, it was ready to erupt. And he knew exactly who he was going to take it out on.  
He lifted himself into flight with his gear and shot across the rooftops of Trost, heading right to the centre.

Filled with a manic rage he had never felt before, he massacred the remaining titans. Every single one. He flew around violently, slashing the napes of their necks, no, tearing their heads clean off. Erwin- He was dead and he couldn’t save him. Again, he couldn’t save someone he loved from the inevitable hands of Death.  
With a fiery hunger for blood, he continued to shoot across Trost. Every titan that came into view was murdered within seconds, he couldn't cope with this anymore. These titans had taken so much away from him, from everyone. It was time they learned what that felt like. What it felt like to have every single person you love ripped away from you.  
His husband… Erwin… They had been married not even one night.  
Levi had never fought so hard. He sliced through the air with raging grace, attacking every mountain that dared to cross his path. He just had to let his husband die in his arms, that was a pain that he could never quite describe or put into words but he wanted those beasts to feel every last piece of anguish that he had. He wanted them to realise that the years of terror they had inflicted on the world were over.  
Everyone who had survived ended up just standing there in shock. They knew that Levi was Humanity's Strongest but they had never, ever seen him fight this well. Everybody knew something must have happened for him to be this fast, this strong.  
Levi carried on, the only thing in his mind was avenging Erwin, that was his only purpose now and that purpose had been fulfilled.  
All the Titans in Trost were now dead.  
Without realising, Eren was able to move the boulder in his Titan form and cover the hole.  
Levi dropped down to the ground and started walking. He didn’t know where he was going, only that he felt a single tear fall down his cheek and as Erwin’s last words came to his mind, that tear fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this, even if it made you cry (its okay, go read some eruri fluff to cheer yourself up)


End file.
